The Spartan
by bri999
Summary: Kyuubi is awaken when Naruto falls into a river and finds a way to free herself. She then sends the blond to Sparta in our would for him to be trained as one of them. How will the shinobi world react when facing down a spartan. Anko/Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**The Spartan**

_Chapter one_

_I don't own Naruto_

I like to say thanks for reading my story and for the reviews. I fixed some of the problem with this chapter, but there might still be a few things wrong with it, but I think I got most of them. Chapter 2 well be out soon.

Thanks again until next time.

---+---

She was running, running as fast as her chakra enhanced legs would allow her, high through the tree tops. Her blue eyes darted around her looking for a sign of the people chasing after her. Soon she came to a stop on a large branch. She leaned her back against the trunk of the tree trying to catch her breath. Wiping the sweat from her brow she looks down at the bundle in her arms and smiled softly. Reaching down she pulls back some of the blankets revealing a small face with three black whisker marks on both cheeks and blond unruly spike hair.

"How are you doing honey," she said with tears in her eyes, "Don't you worry I will get us as far away from that horrible village and to a new home where we can be happy and you can have a wonderful childhood," Kushina leaned in and kissed his forehead before quickly covering him back up and continued to head for the border of fire and wind.

It has been little more than five months since Kyuubi no Yoko attack the village hidden in the leave and was sealed away in Naruto. After Naruto was brought back to Kushina, who had survived child birth, took hers son home and cared for him and mourned the loss of her husband Minato. However, soon after the village just started to rebuild, Kushina began to find herself and her new son Naruto being shunned by everyone in Konoha. At first she thought nothing of it believing that the people needed a little time to heal. But soon she found herself being barred from places and hearing the whispers of people calling her son the demon spawn and her, a demons mother. Even her own friends stopped speaking to her. The Third Hokage too saw this and tried to put a stop to it, but Kushina knew that it wouldn't work they would not let go of their anger and hate.

Not wanting her son to suffer as the village scapegoat she went to the Hokage asking to leave the village, but to her surprise the Hokage denied her saying that they could not allow the container of the strongest bijuu to leave the village and fall into another villages hands. Furious, the red head told him she was leaving and he would not stop her and here she was running trying as hard as she could to get away from the third and his anbu.

Just a little bit farther she thought as she hopped from tree to tree. She soon landed on a large low hanging branch over a huge canyon with a raging river at the bottom, "Dam it," she whispered looking down at the raging river below. It was spring and all the snow had just melted making all the rivers around fire in to huge torrents that would kill any who fell in. Suddenly the red head turn around and pulling her sword from its sheath.

Just then the Old Third Hokage and several anbu landed on the branches in surrounding trees.

"I'm warning you to back off old man," she warned backing up, but was halted by another anbu appearing behind her. Turning her head and looking back her eyes widened at seeing that it was the last person she thought would try and stop her. "Kakashi why would you," she started, but stop and gritted her teeth together "You bastard that's how the Third found out that I was heading this way," she gave the former student of her husband a death glare.

"Please Kushina listen to reason it's too dangerous for you to leave the safety of the village. You know sensei has a lot of enemies." The silver haired man began, but was quickly cut off by a Kushina pointing her sword at him.

"Don't you dare call Minato sensei you back stabbing traitor," she yelled "I will not allow my son to grow up with such hatred directed at him. We're leaving and I don't care if I have to go through you all to do it," she finished before charging forward and swings her sword at Kakashi who quickly got out of the way not wanting to be cut in half. The silver haired man landed next to the Hokage just as Kushina turned back around with her blade pointed at them ready to cut anyone who dared to come close.

Hiruzen grimmest at the red heads unwillingness to compromise, not that he blamed her either. She and her son were getting the raw end of the deal here, with a sharp breath the ageing man glanced over at his men and spoke. "Get the child from her and then restrain her don't hurt either of them," he orders they all nodded and started to move forwarded.

Kushina moved back as far as she could go before having to stop or risk falling into the canyon below. She knew she couldn't take on all this anbu. They would easily over power her. She looks down at her son, I will not let this happen, I can't sit back and watch as they shun you and abuse you, she thought before looking back at the canyon it was far, very far and with Naruto in her arms it was too dangerous to use Shunshin no jutsu her only option is to jump for it. But she knew if she didn't make it they would die. She clenched her eyes shut, 'If I don't make it then at least we will be with Minato,' she thought opening her eyes with fearsome determination burning in them. She turns and looked back at the slowly advancing anbu. She rushed forwarded and swung her sword forcing them to jump back she then quickly turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could building up as much speed as possible before jumping, using as much of her chakra as possible hoping to rocket off the branch and trod the other side, hoping that she would make it.

Everyone's breathe caught in their throat when she did that. No one had thought she would risk her and her son's life to get away.

Kushina sailed throw the air she prayed as hard as possible that she would make it, as it would put a huge gap between her and the Hokage an the anbu and it would give her a little extra time to get away, but at the same time she knew that if she didn't make it then it would mean death for both herself and her son. Her right foot touches the ground on the other side, her face lit up, but that quickly turned to horror as the ground gave way under her weight and both her and Naruto fell into the canyon. "Naruto I'm sorry," she whispered as she held him close as they fell.

"Agaaba," Kushina coughed up blood as she woke up to a spinning world of pain and bright lights. When the world stopped spinning she looked around and saw that she was lying on some rocks. At first she had no clue as too how or where she was. It took a minute for the memories of what had happened to came flooding in. Looking up she saw that a couple of trees that were growing out of the side of the canyon had broken her fall or at least slowed her down enough that the fall didn't kill her.

"Naruto," she yelled suddenly realizing he wasn't in her arms. Pulling herself up, ignoring the horrible pain that her action caused her. She looks around her eye widened in absolute horror when she saw the blanket she had wrapped him in hanging on the edge of the rocks. She started to claw her way to it. "Please be alright," she said over and over. "No!!!!" she cried out finding the blanket empty. She slowly reach out and grabbed it and pulled it closes to her chest and began crying into it "Why," she yelled "Why not me too, why!"

The third and his men soon land at the bottom of the canyon they found Kushina lying on her back bloody and broken. Tears were running down her face as she silently sobbed with the blanket held tightly to her chest. It didn't take a genius to see that Naruto was no were to be found and more than like had fallen into the river and to his curtain death.

"Kushina," Kakashi said kneeling down next to her I'm so sorr...

"Kill me," she said cutting him off

"No, I won't do that," he told her with shock on his face at what she wanted him to do!

"Fine," she said grabbing a kunai from his pouch with lighting speed, but before she had a chance to use it the silver haired man grabbed her wrist and wrenched it away from her. "Kushina stop," he yelled as the broken and battered woman fought with him over the blade until finally a couple med ninja that were with them injected her with something too knock her out.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed sadly as the med ninja got the woman on to a gurney. I truly wished that this had gone differently. He thought. In truth he had hoped that she would have gotten away. He had no desire to watch Kushina and Minato boy grow up with such hatred, but his hands were tied, the council and fire daimyou overpowered him he only barely managed to keep Danzo from getting hold of the boy, "Alright let's head back to the village, there's nothing more we can do here," he ordered before they all headed out of the canyon.

Down the river a ball of red chakra rose out from the rushing water and landed on the bank. The orb of chakra slowly reseeded revealing the small crying form of Naruto, the seal on his belly burning a reddish glow. Inside the seal the fox was awake and not pleased at the situation it found itself. "What to do what to do." It contemplated knowing that the child would die. Consequently, it as well, if the child was not found. The seal was still weak as it hadn't yet had the full-time it needed to keep it from doing anything, however, the seal did have the time to make sure if the boy died it went with him. Not that it feared death, but it wanted revenge and it can't if the boy dies. It licked it's fangs as it thought more, finally a big grin formed. "Yes that would work," it said transforming into a tall beautiful woman with long blood red hair and cat like eyes, she had white pale skin with three whiskers on each cheek she wore a dark red and royal black robes that dragged on the ground behind her. She formed a hand sign and a copy of her huge fox form appeared behind her. She then walked out through the gates and to the seal. Studying it she smiles and brought her clawed finger to the seal "Fox art sealing jutsu," she said and the seal flared to life and started to change.

Instantly one of her nine tails shoots out from under her robes and wrapped around someone. "It's nice to see you again Forth Hokage," she chuckled as she continues to push more chakra into her jutsu.

"How did you get out of the seal fox," the man yelled enrage that his last ditch effort to save Konoha was for naught.

"You have your precious village to thank for my freedom. You see they started to hate your son and your wife and when she tried to leave, your village tried to stop her, not wanting the strongest jinuchuuriki in history to fall into another villages hands." she chuckled a little

"Your wife was cornered and in a desperate acted tried to jump a large canyon and almost made it, but unfortunately for her and fortunately for me she didn't make it all the way and your son fell into the river. The seal then woke me up to save him and you can guess the rest." The fox finished

She then pulls her clawed finger away form the seal and the massive gate that briefly held her, glowed red with her chakra before shadier in to gold dust. The gold dust hovered around in the air for a moment before flying down and encircling around her neck, forming into a golden collar. It pulsed a few times with a gold glow, she brought a finger up to it and inspecting it to make sure it had worked properly.

"What did you do," Minato demanded

"Seeing as I can't break the bond that connects my soul to your sons. I fixed it so that I can come and go as I wish yet still be connected to him." She grinned evilly and stopped inspecting it and turned to face the only man to ever come close too destroying her. "And yes I have great plans for him," she said bringing the blond close to her face, "But don't worry no harm will come to him or your village. Well at least not of my doing and your wife is still alive so your sacrifice was not all in vain." She said turning away.

"So it's as I thought you were under someone's control," the fourth said smirking as the foxes human form stiffen up for a second.

"Yes well that maybe true," she said: "But now it's none of your concern anymore," she hissed the last part before crushing the dead Hokage and forcing him back too wherever he came from. "Now time to leave this place and figure out what to do with the boy," she thought puffing away.

Outside she appeared next to the child. Looking down she saw that the small child was crying. Kneeling down she picked him up into her arms and rocked him gently.

"Shshsh, now it's alright my new little toy. No harm will come to you as your Kyuubi-hime well now protect you," She cooed to him.

She gave a foxy smile when the boy stopped crying and looked up at her and began to make all kinds of happy baby noises.

"That's a Good little one," she said happily.

"Now where to send you, humm it must be a place where you will become a strong warrior. Yes, powerful, smart, and most of all wise. As I need not a weak or foolish fighter," she spoke as she gazed down at him in thought.

Then, it hit her "Yes they would do, no they would be perfect. Hehehe they were after all the strongest warriors of all time and none could match them though they may not be of this world where ninja and chakra ruled, but I have no doubts training under them and me, that you would become a warrior none have ever seen." she chuckled happily with her plans.

Kyuubi brought her claws hands up and focused her demonic chakra into them and with a quick swipe ripped a hole in space and time. She looked back down at Naruto "Now my new toy let me introduce you to the strongest warriors of any world the Spartans," she chuckled before walking into the portal.

---+---

Naruto's blue eyes snapped open. He had that dream again with the two women with red hair, one with sad blue eyes and the other one with cold mischievous red cat like eyes and the same whisker marks on her cheeks as his own. He had no idea who, they were or what they meant to him, but he felt that they were important to him somehow. Yawning he sat up and looked around, he saw that his brothers were all getting up as well. None of them were related by blood, but they were all in the same squad and members of the Spartans army so that made them his brothers. They washed together they trained together and they fought and died together, all in the name of the Sparta.

The eighteen year old got up along with his brothers. They all headed to the river to wash up before a long day of training. It was the same old routine they did since they were young boys.

At age seven all Spartan boys were taken from their home and sent to large communal messes where they were deliberately underfed, to encourage them to learn and master the art of stealing and when they got caught stealing they were punished severely for getting caught. They were then physically trained in combat and in the use of weapons. They were taught reading, writing, math and other things. They had to always answer questions briefly and wittingly and were punished if they did not.

When they reached age twelve they had to be taken on by an older male mentor, usually an unmarried young man. The older males were expected to function as a kind of substitute father and role model to his junior partner.

Finally at age eighteen they were put into groups and sent into the mountains where they had to survive for a while before coming back. Where they then became members of the Spartan army.

He himself was a prodigy and had the respect of many important people in Sparta. Yet, at the same time many were very wary of him because he was so different from everyone else. For example, his body healed faster in fact he could heal from all kinds of injuries that would kill anyone less. He also never got sick or ran out of energy he could and would some times train for days without sleeping or eating. His whisker marks were something no one else had and as a boy he got bullied as they made him look cute, but as he got older they made him look more furious and feral like. Then, there was something that happened when he was out in the mountains with his unit. They were jumped by a group of barbarians. They were quickly cornered, but they held their ground killing several of them. But then they charge them all at once and they were overrun, but when they were at their blackest moment he snapped and this strange fire burning inside him, spilled out and surrounded him, he then went on a rampage killing all of the barbarians. After word of what happened got out, people started to fear him a little; many thoughts him to be like the great hero Hercules a descendant of a god, but he wasn't sure about that. Something deep down told him that power was not of a god.

His adoptive father Zotico knew the truth about him, but the man would not tell him only saying when the time was right would he be allowed to know the truth. He just hoped that the day would be soon.

"So Naruto are you going to the youth festival tomorrow," asked Risto before trying to tackle the long spiky haired blond.

Naruto side stepped him before grabbing his right arm and pulled it behind his back and pinned him to the dirt, "Of course everyone one our age is going," he said. Risto flipped over and got out of the arm lock, however, was unable to pin the blond and he slipped away.

The festival of youth was where the young Spartan boy and girls all party nude to celebrate they're youthful bodies.

Naruto again pins the brunet finally their senior told them to stop. The two shook hands before heading back to the others, to take a break.

This time, try not to hog all the women, you know some of us would like to get married in the future and that won't happen if all the girls are hanging off you, he said punching the blond in the arm. The others heard him and they all yelled out yeah and save some for us.

The blond glared at them hey "It isn't like I'm trying to. I mean I can't help it if the gods cursed me with such beauty," he yelled at them. It was true once he turned sixteen women started fawning over him. "I mean it's not like I enjoy it. You guys don't know what it's like to be mobbed by a bunch of women and not just any women our women. He said in his defense.

Spartan women were not like women of the rest of Greece, like Athens where the women were not allowed to have an education and had little to no rights and keep mostly inside. In Sparta women were held with the same respect as men. They were educated just like the men. Not in physical and weapons training, but in other areas, that's not saying they can't fight no they can and were just as brutal as the men. He once saw a Spartan woman beat a stupid man from Athens bloody as he wouldn't take no for an answer. They were also allowed to go wherever they wanted and do whatever they wanted and even were allowed to compete in the same Sparta games. Yes Spartan women were a strong breed not to be taken lightly.

And that is where Naruto's problem came in, the women would try and rip him apart as they would fight over whom would get to be with him. He had been in fights and a couple battles and he had never been as badly bruised and sore as he was after the woman got done with him. He shivered at the thought of what will happen tomorrow and began to wonder why he went to these events.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Risto said,: "You got it so bad well I can tell you this much if I had women fighting over me I certainly wouldn't complain," the brunette said getting many nods from everyone.

"Well I am more than willing to trade place with any of you guys and let you all find out what it's like to get tackled by a bunch of lustful women," he said. He looked at them and saw them all staring off in to space with big dumb grins, as they thought about having hundreds of beautiful girls on them pawing at each other trying to get to them. He sighed and shook his head even he could admit that it doesn't sound all that bad. Until you actually experience what it's like being almost crushed than almost ripped apart. He thought setting down.

"I still don't see what exactly you're complaining about," Risto said snapping out of it and setting next to his blond friend. After they all finished picking on Naruto, they began to joking around and have a good time.

The next day at the festival Naruto again found himself being crushed under a pile of women who fought over which one was would get to be with him. In the end it was short, but very tough brunette by the name of Helen won the massive cat fight and proudly and turbulently latch on to the golden blonds arm and paraded around showing of her blond trophy. Who, for his part didn't mind and was just happy to be out of the mob of women.

The whole day was spent partying drinking and eating and it lasted long into the night. When thing started to cool and people started to go back to their homes, the blond found himself being pulled by the short woman home and throw into her bed where she ravished her blond trophy.

Again Naruto awoke from that same dream that seems to haunt him, but this time it was different this time he heard the strange woman with blood red cat like eyes calling out to him. (Naruto come to me, find me, if you want to know who you are and where you come from. The strange woman spoke to him.)He shook a little remembering her voice; he wondered what this could mean.

Setting up, he shook his head trying to read his thought's of that woman. But he soon forgot them when a soft gentle hand snaked around his waist and pulled him back into Helens embraces. The woman seductively smiles at him before she pulls him in to kiss and crawled on top of him. Words were not needed for him to know what she wanted and he was more than willing to give it to her apishly if it meant forgetting the strange woman and that dream.

A few hours later Naruto was walking out of the Helens home, the woman had finally allowed him to leave. She stood leaning up against the door frame waving to him as he walks away. He smiled at her which earned him a dreamy sigh from her. But just as he turned the corner he bumped into a serf who fell back onto his butt because of the much bigger blond. He reached down and helped him up, It was then he recognized him as being one of his fathers.

"Oh there you are Naruto I have been looking all over for you," he said

"What for" he asked curiously

"The Spartan council wants you its very important," he said

The blond nodded "Aright I will head there now," He turned and headed where the council meets are held. He wonders what they could want as it was rare for them to call for anyone of a lower ranks.

Entering the great building Naruto was greeted by the four kings of Sparta each man was old and were the strongest, wisest, and respected of the Spartiates. They had been in many battles and led huge armies to war, spread the name of Sparta too many lands and people. Naruto got down on one knee and bowed to them showing them the great respect they deserved.

"Rise" one spoke, Naruto got up and look at each of them his eyes landing on the last man and the most respected of them his father Risto "Naruto you must leave Sparta," the man spoke going straight to the point

"What why," Naruto yelled not understanding, "Have I done something wrong, have I not..." the man raised his hand silencing him.

"You have done nothing wrong. But this was how it was always going to be." He stood up from his chair and walked over to him. "My son you have always asked me about where you came from and who you are and I always told you that you were not read yet to know. But today you are."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this. He would finally know who he was, something that he had dreamed about all his life.

"Seventeen years ago a powerful spirit of fire came to us with her she had a small child. She asked us to take that child and train him in our ways and make him strong as we are. Because we are the strongest warriors known. Naruto you are that child. However, she also told us that she would come for you the day when you were ready. She told us that you were meant for greatness." The man put his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto I can see that greatness burning in your eyes, but I know that it does not lie here with us." He removed his hand and turned away from him. "Yesterday she appeared to me and told me to send you to the mountain in the west where she resides. Naruto you must go to her. She holds the keys to your past and your future." He finished

Naruto stood there not knowing what to think, finally though he spoke "When do I have to leave," he asked looking down.

"Tonight, gather your thing and say your goodbyes I will meet you at the west gate" he told him, Naruto nodded and bowed one more time before going.

Naruto walk throw the streets of Sparta thinking hard about what's happening and what he had been told. He never in his wildest dreams would have guessed that he was brought here by a powerful fire spirit, but it did clear up a few things like that strange fire that surrounded him when he fought off those barbarians years ago. He let out a sigh. Before focusing on the people and things around him, young children were playing, women were talking and laughing and the seller were selling their goods. He was going to miss this, all of it, but he had to know, he needed to know who and where he came from and if this spirit can tell him then, he would go.

He came to a stop in front of a large building it was his father's home and it was here that he wished to talk to the one person that he wanted to talk to most before he lefts. After asking a servant, he went to the back where the garden was and there she was his adoptive mother. She was a tall woman and very strong she had long black hair with pale white skin with deep green eyes she was the definition of beautiful even with some gray hair showing her age she still looked beautiful. He was told that her baby had died shortly after birth and when his father brought him home she immediately took him and cared for him. They had a very strong bond that still stayed strong long after he was taken to be trained. He watched her as she cared for her new child a baby girl who looked very similar to her mother.

"You know Naruto it's impolite to stare," she spoke causing his to smile.

He walked over to her "You could always tell when I was around or up to no good," he said setting down next to her.

"Of course a mother always knows when their children are around and in trouble and you gave me a lot of practice with your constant pranks," she said smiling up at him. He chuckled and looked down with a sad smile. She sighed knowing why he came. "You know I well always be there in your heart" she spoke sadly.

"I... I know," he said not surprise that she knew what this was about.

She reached over and grabbed something setting next to her. "Here I saved these for you I hope you can still use them," she said smiling.

Naruto took the small wooden box and smiled remembering what it was immediately. "My old paint and drawing set," he said happily. When he was five she found him drawing once and seeing as it calmed him down she went and got him a tutor and supplies in hopes that he would not cause anymore trouble. It worked well and he learned a lot and was very good at it. Even now he practiced when he had time.

She smiled "I'm glad then, I kept them." She said

"May I draw you then you know so I have something to remember you with," he asked.

"Of course" she smiled setting up a little and running her hand threw her hair to straighten it.

Naruto move so she was sitting in front of him. He unrolled a blank scroll and opens a bottle of ink and dips his brush into it and started to draw his mother. They talked for a while as he did. Soon though he was done with it and showed it to her.

She smiled, it's beautiful, she said looking at it. He smiled, "Well it's nothing like the real thing," he said setting it down in the sun to dry. They talked for a little while longer until his drawing was dried. After he left, he went to a few other places, said his goodbye before finally gathering his thing and heading to the west gate.

Naruto stood in front of his adoptive father and mother and squad. He was in his full battle gear. Bronzes chest armor and chin guards helmet with its red crest and his large shell with a fox on the front. He had his spear and sword as well as a sack that held all of his supplies and anything else he owned.

"Well," spoke Risto "At least now some of us can finally get some girls" he said crossing his arms and staring at his long time friend.

Naruto smirked "Well I hope they climb all over you as they did me," he said reaching out to shake the brunettes' hand. The eighteen year old smirked too and grabbed his friend wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"Feel sorry for the men of your land as they'll have to deal with you getting all the girls attention now," he chuckled.

Naruto chuckled too before walking over to his father and mother. His father placed his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto I am very proud of you I know if you could have stayed you would no doubt one day take my place on the throne," he said proudly.

Naruto smiled "Thank you father," he said after a few more goodbye the blond walked away his friends and family watch him until he disappeared over the horizon.

---+---

_**End**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_The Spartan _

Thanks for the reviews and for reading this story

---

His ached all over as sweat pored off his body. With one last pull he lifted himself up on to a small ledge.

Rolling over on to his side breathing a hard sigh, "Finally," the blond spoke.

The Spartan was high in the western mountains. It has been weeks since he left Sparta. All he had to guide him was the images of the place he had to go from his dreams. Head to the mountains climb tell you come to a cave close to the top. That is all he had to go on. The only thing keeping him going was his drive to find the truth about himself.

Getting up. The blond looked strait up the cliff face studying it for a moment and seeing a route up. The blond took several deep breaths before reaching out and grabbing a hand hold and than a foot hold and started climbing again.

Hours past and each foot he gained felt like it took days to achieve, but he didn't give up, he refused to. Finally he reach the last ledge and he looked around clouds filled his vision. A strong wind blew passed him forcing him to crouch down and hold on, so as not to be blown off the mountain side. He looked back out through the clouds and he watch as the thick cloud banks parted revealing a path that led to a cave. He felt a sudden strong pull coming from it. 'This must be the place,' he thought getting up and pulling off his shield and spear from his back and started to descend down the path to the cave.

Passing through the thresh hold to the cave, the blond looked around causally, as cave are entrances to the underworld the domain of Hades.

Stepping lightly the Spartan made his way deeper into the cave unaware of the pair of huge blood red cat like eyes following his every move.

"So my little toy has come back to me," came a woman's voice, followed closely by a demonic chuckle.

Naruto spun around his shield and spear at the read, staring into the blackness, "Who is there?" he demanded as he spun back around trying to find the source of the voice.

The chuckle echoed throw out the cave before a flash of red light illuminated everything the blond could only stare up of the tall woman from his dream appeared standing before him.

She gave an evil foxy grin as it stared down at the blond. With out warning the woman appeared behind him with a seductive smile gracing her lips "My! My! My, you grown into such a strong young man, I was right to send you to the Spartans to be trained," she spoke walking around him examining his body.

The blond quickly realized he couldn't move and no matter how hard he tried he could not well his limbs into action. "What's going on," he demanded?

She stopped and trailed seductive finger under his chin and then down to his neck take great care not to cut him with her shape claw like nail. She stopped at the top of his armor "Calm your self my toy you won't be hurt," she spoke pulling off his armor leaving him half naked before take his shield and spear from his hands, letting them fall to the cave floor. She step back and studied him from a far, for moment. "Yes you turned out very well," she spoke before waving her hand.

The blond body was released and he fell to his knee, looking up he spoke "You're that woman from my dreams, tell me where I, m from and who is that other woman was," he demanded.

She frowned and in a blink of and eye, she had him by the throat lifting him up off the ground, "You don't demand anything from me boy or you'll find yourself on my bad side," she growled before dropping him and turning away "Follow me," she ordered before walking away.

Naruto coughed as he caught his breath. Looking back at her he growled but never the less followed after the fox.

She led him through the cave till finally they came to a dead end. She passed right through the stone wall. Naruto stopped and looked at it not sure about this but her hand shots out and grabbed him and yanked him through.

Wow was all he could say seeing what lay on the other side. It was a valley carpeted with thick forest and what looked like steamy lake at the center of it but there was a big problem the sky was a reddish blue and he could see two suns.

Where are we he asked looking to her?

She smirked "This is my little home in the spirit world and this is where I will train you she answered

Spirit world he looked around wearily the living should be here from what he understood.

"Don't worry; you'll be fine nothing well dare harm you because of me," she answered. "Now come along we have something to go over before I start training you" she told him as she kept walking down a path leading.

The blond was escapable followed after her. They soon came to the steamy lake in the center of the forest. The woman took a seat on a large rock near the edge and patted a spot next to her want the blond to sit close to her. The blond however sat down the opposite to her. She grumbled a little, before speaking "So you want to know a little bit about who you are?" He nodded, "Well to start with your not from this universe, your from alteration universe."

He looked at her funny "That sounds a little far fetch," he answered.

"Oh it's quite true; there are an infinite amount of alteration universes. Some similar to each other, some vastly different from each other, like here the spirit world is one of them in death people souls simply move between world and come here, normal at least," she answered.

The blond really didn't care too much about this info. He wanted to know who he was and to find out who that other woman in his dream was. I want to know about that other red head in my dream, who, is she?" he asked.

Kyuubi grumbled "I suppose I should start at the beginning, for all this to make sense." she shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. "It all started days before you were born I was forced into trying to destroy your home village. Your father the leader at that time fought me and sealed me away inside you after you were born to stop me, dieing in the process." She smirked a little at that part. "That woman from your dream is your mother. After your father's death people treated both you and her badly, believing you to be me or something stupid like that." She waved her hand annoyed, not understanding how humans can confuse her for an infant, even in an infant form she could have whipped the village out with a burp she smiled at that thought.

Snapping out of her mussing of destroying things, she continued with the story "She tried to leave with you, but they wouldn't allow her to do that. So she tried to escape and almost made it to, but she indeed up falling down a canyon losing you in the process in the river. However I was awaken because of this and was able to save you and take you to Sparta to train.

"Take me to her," he ordered only to receive one of kyuubi tails to the face sending him to the ground.

"What did I say about ordering me around boy?"

He growled as staring up at her.

"Besides I can't yet, not before I train you a little first. And before you ask I will explained." She paused for a moment. "Though I am not proud to admit this, but a man by the name of Madara cast an illusion on me which forced me to attack your village. He knows that your alive and will come after you the second he gets a chance to. I need to teach you a few things before you go back. So when he comes you will be ready. Understand?"

The blond gave a grumbled "Yes." He wanted to go now, but he guessed he could wait a while longer, "So"! The blond sat up looking at her "I take it you want me to kill this man. If what you told me so far is true, the people from my home have great powers some strong enough to even stop a being like you," he spoke.

She smirked "Good you're catching on," she spoke standing up "I'm not going to teach you a lot," she began walking onto the water edge, "But I well teach you enough for you to come up with you own ideas." She finished before looking at him with a vicious smile.

It didn't take a lot to tell the blond that this training was going to be anything but pleasant for him at least.

Meanwhile back in the ninja world.

Madara quietly sat on the ground in a very dark room. "There you are" he suddenly whispered.

"You found the nine tails," spoke Pain stepping out of the shadow with Konan.

"I have," he paused "Sort of. It has taken many years and even putting off on getting the jinchuuriki from sand and lighting, but now that will change. Now that they knew where the fox was. Madara had always known that the fox was still around. Even after Itachi told them that it and the boy had fell off a cliff and died. He could sense it, but it was faint sense, but he knew it was alive and now they had found it their planes can move forward.

"Where is he then," asked Konan.

"Amazingly, the boy and fox are in an alternate universe. It took him there probable to get away from me," he spoke.

"How do we get him," asked Pain

"That's very simple. By taking someone important away from him, he will come then. I can see a few if we kill them he with come running back to her to find us he answered he answered.

"When," asked Pain

"Four months."

"Why so long," asked Pain

"There a time different four month here is two years there and that difference slows the process down construable," he explained.

"Do you think he well be hard to take down if the fox brought him there it must to have been more then to simply to get him away from you," spoke Konan

"Doubtful. The people there from what I seen so far can't use chakra. So the boy probably can either and even if he can us the fox's power he probably can't control it," he answered.

Pain nodded, "Alright hand thing to get read to capture the fox he answered before him and Konan walked back into the shadow."

'Finally my plans are coming together,' Madara thought

Two years later, Naruto stood on top of the lake he was in full dress in his battle gear. Suddenly kyuubi appeared behind him with a long katana. She brought the blade down at the blond who quickly brought his shield up behind him blocking the strike. He then spun around, bring his sword to bar ready to cut her in half. She brought her foot down on to the shield kicking off it and landing a few feet away.

"Fufufu you're doing very well Naruto-kun. You have made great progress these last four years," she cooed

Naruto smirk before taking a deep breath and blowing a stream of fire at her. Catching her off guard a little bit, has she hadn't seen him make the hand seals behind his shield. After the flames stop the blond Spartan charge forward, knowing that she was just fine. The flame died down and she was there grinning like a made woman "Yes, you have come very far," she whispered blocking his sword strike with he katana.

"I think you're more than ready now," she spoke pushing him off and sending him skidding back across the water surface. "Alright that's enough," she spoke sheathing her sword.

Naruto nodded and sheathed his weapon "Alright! So when do we go?" he spoke ready to find his real mother.

"Fufufu!" she walked over to him "Anxious are well… she paused suddenly her eyes widen and turn to the east. "Someone has entered this world from our home world," she spoke.

"Who and where?" he asked.

"Madara, no doubt looking for, you" she bit her thumbed nail "that bastard must be using one of the other power to open the hole I left to get back she growled.

The blond eyes widen, 'then that means!' He turned away "I'm going back to Sparta," he spoke.

She looked at him "Wait! Before you go I need to do something," she spoke walking over to him and placed her hand the seal it appeared and she started to glow red.

"What are you doing," he watched her.

"I have to go back into the seal. I may have gain the ablity to come out, but all of my power is still lock away inside you," she answered her body forming back to chakra and going back into the seal. "Hang on boy I'm going to transport you strait to Sparta," she spoke before vanishing.

The blond then vanished in a swirl of smoke.

(Back in Sparta)

A black fire was engulfing everything. Buildings were torn apart and people lay dead everywhere. Surfs were trying in vain to put some of the strange flames out. It was then in a swirl of smoke Naruto appeared in the center of the town. He looked around in horror. "What has happened," he spoke before growling. Continuing to looking around he then spotted Risto under a collapsed wall. He raced over to him quickly. "Risto," he yelled kneeling down next to his best friend and squad mate.

The brunette coughed up blood and looked up at him, "Naruto your back… Good. Sparta is under attack by powerful strange men wearing black cloaks with red cloud!" He reached out and grabbed the blond hand. "They killed our brothers. I tried to lead them I even managed to badly wound one of them, but it…" he began coughing hard, "Go..! Stop…! Stop..! Them I heard there after your family," he breathed out before dieing.

The blond eyes widen seeing him die, before closing "You died well brother," he spoke before he put down. He clenched his hand and looked away towards the explosions. "Mother, Father," he spoke. He then growled and got up pulling his shield and spear off his back "I'm coming," he spoke before running towards the towering black flames.

Zotico struggled as the Kisame held him up by the throat, "Hahaha these peoples are fools they keep charging even knowing it is in vain," he chuckle to Itachi.

"Stop playing! We need to fine the kyuubi jinchuuriki," spoke Itachi.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I was told to kill this guy so calm down. I mean it's not like this boy is any threat to us he probably can't even use chakra." he answered, knocking several Spartans away with his sword.

"Don't get cocky around these people. Deidara did and he got run throw with their spears and were now one down leaving just four of us to deal with the fox," he answered back as he killing several more men. "Now hurry up!" he ordered.

Kisame grumble, "Kill joy!!" before raised his sword and got ready to tear the old worrier struggling in his hand to shreds, his men could only watch in anger. But then Kisame was sent flying with a fist to the face dropping Zotico in the process. '

The aging king looked up to see his son standing over him. "Naruto you came back," he got up.

Naruto kept his eyes on Itachi "Father get everyone out of here this is my fight now," he told him as they eyed Itachi.

The man was about to protest, but the look in his son eyes told him to trust him, "Alright!" he place his hand on his shoulder. "Be careful these men are dangerous," he answered. The blond nodded, the ageing leader turn to his men "Come on let go we need to help the others," he ordered they all nodded and left.

Itachi watch the blond wearily he glanced over at Kisame the blue shake man was out cold. 'Just one punch and he didn't even use a drop of chakra to do it either,' he thought looking back, only to not see the blond. His eyes widen and he quickly brought his arms up to block just as the blond reappeared and brought his right leg forward kicking the Uchiha hard. Itachi eyes went wide 'The raw brut power,' he thought feeling him self left right off the ground and flying threw the air through a wall and then several buildings.

The Spartans and Zotico out side watched as the man came flying threw the wall and they all celebrated. "Take them down Naruto," his father spoke before turning and leading his men to two invaders where the other two were.

The Uchiha let out a grunt as he picked him-self up. Reaching up to his two was communicator he spoke "Hidan, Kazkuzn I found the jinchuuriki he took down Kisame were heading back now," he ordered.

"Hahaha! So fish face got his ass handed to him," Hidan retorted back.

"Itachi I kill the girl with his two brats, but his mother has them now. Do you want me get rid of her too," asked Kazkuzn?

The man thought for a moment he then spotted the blond running towards him quickly closeting the distant. "Capture them and bring them to the portal well use them to control him." He answered; Itachi took out his extra ninjato and got ready. 'Now I just need to get Kisame,' he thought wearily as Naruto brought his shield up and spear forward.

A row of explosions rips through Sparta as Naruto and Itachi fought it out. Itachi had Kisame over his should and was just barely holding his own against the blond power house. The man stuck his sword into the roof of the building he landed on and quickly made several hands seal before taking a deep breath and blowing out a stream of hot flames at the charging blond Spartan. Naruto brought his shield up and ran into it with little concern. On the other end Itachi eyes widen as the blond hand shoot out of the fire and grabbed him by the face slamming his head into the roof causing him to drop Kisame, the unconscious blue man rolled down to the street below.

"I'm going to rip you apart," the blond yelled pulling the man out and spinning around throwing him clear across six building and into a tower.

Naruto gave chase not going to give the man a chance to think about what to do next. The blond jump throw the whole Itachi had made and found him waiting with a tiger hand seal. He shots a hug ball of fire at him. Bring his shield forward the ball of fire hit and exploited with a tone of force knocking the blond back out. Flipping in mid air the blond landed on his feet.

Looking back up he saw Itachi step out of the tower breathing hard. Naruto smirked 'Weakling can take hard combat." It was then he felt a rumble under his feet as he looked down a geysers of water erupted out of the ground sending him flying up into the air.

Kisame land next to Itachi with a grunt, "What happening," he asked rubbing his aching head.

"Were heading back to the portal, drawing the blond there," he answered watching as Naruto land back on his feet and looked really pissed off. "Come on," he answered jumping from the tower heading back to the portal Kisame in tow.

Naruto growled as he watched them run 'They're up to something,' he thought. He was no fool he knew Itachi was back tracking somewhere as been going the same route the whole time.

"They're going back to the portal that brought them here," answered kyuubi.

The blond nodded, "There trying to get me to follow them back to there base so their buddies there can help take me down," he spoke. Think for a moment the spoke to the fox, Is there any way you can change where we come out from," he asked?

"Yes, but you'll have to let me out first," she answered.

He nodded "That's fine. We'll drop them over my home village," he told her before giving chase.

"Good idea, cut them off from help," she smirked liking the plan.

Itachi and Kisame landed front of both Kazkuzn and Hidan. In Kazkuzn arms was Naruto mother and in her arms was two, two year olds girls and one three year old.

"This them," Itachi asked.

The man nodded pushing the woman over to him, "Watch her carefully, She was a real pain to catch," he answered.

"So where the nine tails at," spoke Hidan spoke looking around wanting to see the guy that knock Kisame on his ass.

"He should be here any moment!!" spoke Kisame looking back and as if to prove him right Naruto landed down in front of them shield and sword in hand ready to fight.

Hidan whistled "Wow so he it, I can see why Kisame got his ass beat!"

"Shut up Hidan!! You would have faired far worse than me," the shark man yelled.

"Everyone shut up! And get ready as he is not to be under estimated Itachi," ordered bring his ninjato up to the woman throat as Naruto move closer.

Naruto saw his mother there and realized what they were planning he did however wonder whom the children were "Let them go!" the blond growled.

The blade move right up to her neck "No! Give up You're coming with us. If you don't I'll kill your mother and two dotters! He threatens getting a surprise looked from Naruto.

Naruto looked at his mother "Are them my," he asked.

"Yes. They're yours and Helen. Naruto they killed her and when your father tried to stop them they killed him to," she spoke with remorse at the lost of her husband and the mother of Naruto children.

Naruto face contorted into rage as he looked back at too the two men behind Itachi and Kisame. Hidan smirked smugly, but Kazkuzn got a worry looked seeing the blond rage grow.

"Naruto," she spoke this time in a very seriously tone, "Don't worry about us do what you have to… to win! You can't let them go not after all they done to Sparta," she spoke no fear in her eyes.

"For Sparta," The blond spoke he understood. He looked Itachi in the eyes as cold as the harshest winter. "Sorry ninja, but a Spartan never surrenders, Spartans never stop, no matter what the cost. And with that he charged forward his sword raised and letting out a war cry.

"Damn it,"! Itachi moving back as Kisame, Kazkuzn, and Hidan moved in front blocking the blond Spartan path.

"What now," yelled Kisame? Watching as Naruto cut Hidan almost in half from the shoulder down and Kazkuzn get punch in the face and knock right into the portal.

"Let's go I think he'll follow us as long as we got these three," he spoke moving back to the portal.

The man nodded and fended off Naruto long enough for Hidan to run into the portal.

Naruto smirk watch them run into the portal get read fox he spoke giving chase and unleashing her full power.

(Konohagakure)

It was warm and sunny out in the village and in her office Tsunade sat, with her was Jiraiya setting on the window sill. It's been almost sixteen years since she took office. She had come back to the village to help heal Kushina after she had lost her and Minato son, the woman was now bound to a wheel chair as she no longer had the use of her legs. Hiruzen had, after a lot of pleading, convinced her to stay in the village for Kushina sake and to be her privet doctor as the woman at the time trusted no one else.

After the massacre The Third retired and Jiraiya managed talked her into being the fifth Hokage. How she never knew. She had dealt with everything, Orochimaru and his failed sound and sand invasion and then the many other force that seem to want to bring the village down, but she had pervaded, so far, in leading the village and she was proud of her success.

"So what brings you back here so early?" she asked looking over at the man.

"We may have a problem! The Akatsuki are on the move again," he answered.

She raised a slender eye brow "After all this time. You said they stop after Kushina son died taking the nine tails with him," she question.

"I know. I thought they had give up to, but with out warning they just started up again. I'm not sure what there planning, but then again there still three bijuu left. The eight, two and one tails, so they must be after them now," he answered looking out the window.

"Well either way. If them getting their hands on all the bijuu it can't be a good thing. She spoke taking a moment to think "I'll call a council… she was suddenly when Jiraiya yelled "What the hell is that," as he looked out the window. She got up and moved to look out the window to see what was going on and her eyes widen seeing a large black whole, big enough to fit a small house through, open up in the sky. Her anbu appeared behind her hearing the trouble and wait for their orders.

"One of you go and sound the alarm!" she ordered before she left her office with Jiraiya and the rest of her anbu in tow heading for the portal and to what ever was trying to come through.

Itachi and Kisame landed in the village main street." What the hell, Why are we in Konoha," yelled Kisame.

"That's a good question? Mind telling us to," spoke Jiraiya as he and Tsunade landed with a large unit of anbu.

Itachi however wasn't looking at him he was looking for the woman he had dropped her after they landed. Looking around he spotted her checking the three toddlers, but before he could go and grab her. His eyes widen and looked up at the portal "Aw shit," was all he could say as kyuubi hands pulled the portal open and stuck its head thought the opening and let out a roar.

Everybody face went ghostly pale and mouth hang open seeing the beast that not sixteen years before had tried to rip their village apart.

"What the hell did you do," yelled a historical Jiraiya shaking his fist at the two men.

---

**End **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

The Spartan

Here the next chapter and sorry for the long wait!

**---**

_Everybody face went ghostly pale and their mouth hung wide open, seeing the beast that not sixteen years before had tried to rip their village apart. _

"_What the hell did you do," yelled a historical Jiraiya shaking his fist at the two men. _

Itachi ignoring him and looked to his partner, "Kisame we need the woman and kids. Without them we're dead," he ordered getting the Konoha ninja to look over at the woman who was checking the three girls in her arms.

The shark man nodded and quickly moved to go and grab them.

High above them Kyuubi eyes widened and for a moment flashed blue. "Get away from them," it yelled out in a booming voice catching the Konoha ninja off guard. The fox tail then shot out from the portal and swung out at the man.

Kisame looked just in time to see it "Damn!" he yelled before being smack straight into the Hokage monument with enough force to make him bounces off it like rubber ball.

Kyuubi burst in to smoke and Naruto came falling down, landing a few yards away from Itachi and without skipping a beat charged forward with his sword and shield ready to kill him.

Itachi having no time to grab the woman and kids, pulled his sword out and got ready to battle again.

"Lord Hokage! What do we do?" spoke one of the anbu.

She looked over to Jiraiya, both had the same thoughts going through their heads, "Move everyone back!" The first priority is the safety of any civilians caught out here. Once they're safe we will regroup and plane on how to deal with this!" she ordered, they nodded and quickly moved out to help people escape the area.

Naruto zig zagged dodging a spray of small fire balls from Itachi. Getting in close the blond took a swipe with his short sword to the man midsection trying to cut him in half. Itachileap back throwing a folly of shrunken at him. Naruto raised his shield and deflected the blade easily. Naruto then moved in again staying close to the man not letting him get to far away from him.

Itachi knew he couldn't keep fighting like this with the blond. Changing his sharingan to his Mangekyou sharingan, he then locked swords with him and looked into the blond eyes and casts tsukuyomi on him. However, the blond was untruly unaffected by the genjutsu. "How," he spoke with disbelief never having that happen to him before.

Naruto smirked "Kyuubi told me all about your eyes. So I went and found special armor to counter act your ability," he answered with a smirk. It was true after one day of training with Kyuubi. He found that his bronze arm couldn't handle ninjutsuattacks; he knew he needed armor that could stop or at least weaken some of these attacks. So being in the underworld, he went to The River of Styx and to the nymphs and got magical armor and weapons from them.

Naruto push his sword's down on the now very weary man, "So don't bother trying anything sneaky as it won't work," he kicked the Uchiha in the gut and sending him cart wheeling back into a wall.

In the role, Itachi quickly formed a hand seal and vanished in a plume of smoke just as he hit the wall. Hiding in the shadow, trying to think of a way to bring the blond down or get away. "With that helmet on I can use genjutsu and that shield and other part of armor my attacks aren't very effective. 'I need to remove them somehow or get around them, but there aren't too many openings and he guards them well. He thought watch the angry blond as he looked around.

"All I need is one chance, one opening!" Itachi mumbled to himself moving to attack!

Naruto looked around, knowing the man was close by. Suddenly he spun around just in time to block a sword strike by Itachi. Naruto brought his shield forward hitting the man squire in the head, knocking him into the building Itachi puffed away in to smoke showing he was just a clone. Naruto frowned seeing this.

"Is this your best sneaking around in the shadows, waiting to strike me when I'm not looking?" he yelled out before bringing his fist back and this time focusing some chakra into, slamming it strait into the ground. The earth all around him broke apart and heaved up in an earthquake, ripping the building apart all around him and forcing the real Itachi out of hiding and into the open. Naruto was on the man in an instant not letting him have time to get away or think. He took a swipe with his sword aiming to cut the man in half, but Itachi managed to block his attack. Naruto then slammed him with his shield smacking him into the ground hard.

Itachi in a daze he looked up just in time to see the blond large foot coming down at his face. He quickly rolled out of the way just missing his head being smashed in. He then quickly sunshine to a roof and made several hand seals ending with tiger seal, he took a deep breath before blowing out a stream of fire that quickly took the form of a large dragon heading strait for the Naruto.

Naruto realized he was better off not getting hit by that and quickly rolling out of the way at the last second. It exploded, sending chunks of burning earth everywhere and burying the blond Spartan.

The blond Spartan pushed the burning rocks off him and looked around for the man it. Itachi soon appeared behind him and tried to grab for blonds helmet hoping to pull it off. 'If I can get his helmet off, I can knock him out with tsukuyomi,' he thought.

Naruto, however, was wise to his plan and managed to grab hold him by the arm and yanked him down and brought his own head back and head butt Itachi in the face with hid helmet, breaking Itachi nose and causing him to stagger back in pain.

Naruto then pulled himself out of the rubble and leaving his shield on the ground, move to the man and grabbed him by the throat squeezing his trachea close, causing him to gag in more pain. Naruto with great ease picked the man up off the ground and ready his sword. "This was fun, but it time to end it this," he answered getting ready run the man through. Naruto was suddenly kicked in the side forcing him dropping Itachi and sent him skidding a few yards back.

Kisame landed on the ground next to Itachi after drop kicking the blond "You OK?" he asked looking over at the badly beat up Itachi.

"No, we need to hurry up. It's only a matter of time before Konoha move in to stop this battle," he spoke.

Kisame nodded and looked back at Naruto and grinned "Alright you stand back I'll deal with him," he spoke taking Samehada off his back, the chakra eating sword hissed to life.

"No! We need to work together. Otherwise, we won't be able to take him down," the man answered fixing his nose and reading himself to fight.

The sword men waved him off. "Fine kill joy!" he spoke before focusing on Naruto. "Well come on blonde let's play."

Naruto reach down and pick up his shield and smirked "Good your back! That just means I won't have to go looking for you fish face!"

Kisame smirked before charging forward and smashing his sword into the blond shield. "Well I'm happy you feel that way. To bad for you this battle won't last long," he spoke as spark started to fly from Samehada scales ground against the blond shield as he pushed down pinning him in place.

Itachi appeared behind Naruto bring his sword forward aiming for the opening in his armor. Naruto move his body dogging the weapon by a hair. Grabbing the man by the arm and hold him in place. He smirked and looked back at Kisame. "Yeah you're right. It is too bad this won't last long." he answered push with greater force knocking the shark man back before tossing Itachi at him.

"Is that the best you can do fish face!" he taunted the mist ninja.

Kisame who had caught the Uchiha growled at the insulted and dropped the man and charged forward again.

Back with Tsunade and Jiraiya the two watched as a wave of explosion, a mix of fire and water, rip throw the village tearing up everything in their path.

'Damn it! At this rate the village will be torn apart!' thought Tsunade biting her lower lip. It was then that the elder council appeared.

"What's going on Tsunade?" spoke Hiruzen in his battle rob.

It was Jiraiya that spoke "Well, it would seem that Minato and Kushina son wasn't as dead as we all thought." the man answered.

Their eyes widen "Is he attacking the village?" question Koharu.

"No it the Akatsuki they are after him, but he isn't making it easy for them." Tsunade commented.

It was then an anbu appeared she looked back at him. "Mamma, the people are cleared and all ninja are waiting for your orders," he answered.

She nodded "Keep them back for now we'll wait until those three tire themselves out then move in." she ordered. "Now the woman and three children with her did you get her?" she asked the man nodded.

"Yes mama." he then motioned for the two anbu who had the woman and hers and Naruto children.

Tsunade walked over to her the woman who showed little fear of her. The Hokage looked at the three children then the woman. The two blonds with whisker marks on their cheeks are they yours." she ask wondering if she was the blonde's wife or something.

When she spoke in Greek they were a little surprise.

"Great!" Tsunade groaned. "The one person we can talk to. Speak a foreign language." the rubbed her temples, wondering what to do. She didn't dare have anyone touch her with the blond out there on a rampage. 'The last thing we need is him coming after us,' she thought.

"Tsunade we need to do something to stop them from wrecking the village." spoke Homura. Not liking seeing the village being destroyed.

"We have two S-rank ninja here and a jinchuuriki who has the nine tails in him, fighting it out to the death! I'm not sending people in the middle of that, at lest not yet." she spoke sternly. "We'll wait beside." she turned and watched the row of explosion get farther away, heading for the village wall. "They're heading out of the village. Our biggest concern now is to keep the public safe." she answered.

"She's right." spoke Hiruzen looking over at them "We can fix the village, but we can't fix the dead." he answered.

"What of the Kyuubi container? We can't just let him get captured." spoke Danzo.

There was an explosion and they turned and watch as a black, red, and blue figure of Kisame hurdling strait into the wall with Naruto following. "Yeah." began Jiraiya, "I'm not sure we have to worry too much about that happening." he finished scratching the back of his head.

Back with the Naruto, The blond delivered a right hook to Kisame face drilling him strait through the thick wall surrounding the village and out the other side. He then turned back to block a sword strike from Itachi. Naruto then kicked him in the gut and sent him falling back to the ground below, before he ran down the wall after him. Itachi landed on his feet, before doing several back flips just in time as the blond came crashing down right where he had been, leaving a deep crater.

"You're looking tried, maybe you should just give up and let me kill you." spoke Naruto as he stood back up and looked at the now to worn-out man.

Itachi knew the blond was right he was at his limits worse part was the blond didn't even seem winded, he needs to get out of here, 'but how the blond won't give me the slightest chance to get away,' he thought.

Naruto spun around and ducked as Kisame appeared swing his monstrous sword at him. Naruto then move in and grabbed hold of the man by the arm and flipped him over before snapping the shark man's arm in five places. The rogue mist ninja let out a groan as he rolled away and got back up, Samehada healed its master arm back to normal again.

The rogue mist ninja let out a growl. He didn't like getting his ass handed to him apishly by some smug blond. The problem was the blond hasn't used the fox chakra or chakra, so his sword can't absorb it and drain him, "Hey why don't you fight with the fox chakra and make this fight more interesting or maybe you just can handle it's power," he taunted trying to trick him to weld the demon power.

The blond look at him with amusement. "As you been experiencing, I don't need the fox power to deal with a couple of weakling like you." he answered making the sword man furious with rage.

"That's it I'm sick of this no more playing around!" the man spat "Come on Samehada." he yelled raising his sword up above his head erupting in a plume of smoke. When it cleared a Kisame and Samehada fused shark like form stood there. "Itachi!" he looked at the man

"You go ahead and get going I'll be right behind you after I cut this punks legs off and drag him back with me," he spoke.

Itachi nodded not going to argue with him and sunshine away. Naruto growled seeing the Uchiha run away. He looked back at the man now monster and frowned not intimidated in the least by him. "Bring it on Guppy," he spat at him.

Kisame gave a true shark grin "Oh I well." he formed a hand seal and let loose a torrent of water.

Everyone around watch as a massive dome of water formed taking up half the village and towering twice the height as the wall surrounding the village.

Naruto looked around in dismay at finding himself under an ocean of water in a full suit of armor. 'Great leave it to a shark man to spit out a small sea.' he thought looking around for the monster.

He appeared in front of the blond with a loud chuckle "You're not so cocky now," he spoke swimming around him.

Naruto frowned and quickly thought about how to deal with this, 'Should probably make a run for the edge of this thing." he thought 'But chances are, this attack well somehow not let me. So I'll have to fight and kill him. Not an easy task given that I at a disadvantage.' he thought. It was then he got an idea and undid his red cloak and waited for the shark man to attack.

Kisame shoots forward at the Spartan aiming to get some pay back for earlier. However, just as he reaches him the blond bolted up and over him. And he went strait into the red cloak. Naruto then sank back-down like a lead weight on top the shark man and wrap the red cloak around his head and held on.

"Dame you," the shark man yelled flaying around trying to get free.

"Naruto aim for his gills," Kyuubi told him.

Nodding the blond started punching Kisame in the gills! The shark man froze up the pain stunning him before trying much hard to get free. Naruto kept up the assault hitting him over and over again blood started felling the water around them. Naruto then let go and kicked him hard sending like a torpedo in the opposite-direction. Naruto then swam to the edge of the dome of water and managed to get a breath of air. He then tried to escape only to have Kisame grab him by the leg and pull him back and this time to the center of the dome of water.

"You're the first person ever to be able to get to the edge of my dome. But this is the last time anyone ever will." he growled. Rocketing toward Naruto and started a rampage of attacks on the blond. Hitting him and darting away before the blond could get a hold of him before coming back and doing it again and again.

"Running out air aren't you Blondie," Kisame boasted as he came in and hit the blond again.

Naruto groaned as his lungs started to burn begging for air. Fighting the urge to breathe in Naruto thought for a moment as to what to do and then another idea came to him. He quickly began to spin around as fast as he could creating a whirlpool that quickly became huge pulling everything even Kisame into it.

Everyone watched the dome of water begin to spine around and take on the form of a water spout. It spun around moving about ripping up trees and house as it went. Until finally it exploited and both Naruto and Kisame went pocking to the Hokage monument smashing into one of the tunnels where the civilians were taking refuge in.

Coughing Konohamaru got to his feet "What hit me?" he mumbled rubbing his head. His teammates Udon, Moegi, and Ebisu their jounin sensei were next to him. They had been helping to protect the people in the tunnels and bunkers when an explosion happen knocking them of their feet. "Are you guys, all right?" he asked looking at them.

But before anyone could answer the sounds of people thrashing around got them all to turn and look to find a battered and bloody Naruto with Kisame, who had transformed back to normal, by the throat and pinning him to the wall of the tunnel. They watch as Naruto took his sword and ran it through the blue man's gut.

"I'm going to gut you like fish," Naruto spat at the man as he got read to yank the blade up. But his eyes suddenly widen and he let go of his sword, turned around and reaching out just in time as Itachi appeared with his ninjato at the ready.

The Uchiha ended up stabbing Naruto through the hand, the blond Spartan palm stopping the sword at the pommel, stopping the tip of the sword just an inch away from his eye. Using chakra Itachi stuck on to the blonds back his right foot on Naruto shoulder and his left foot on his waist.

"Kisame you alright?" the Uchiha asked looking at his partner.

"Yeah I will be." the man reach for Naruto sword. However, the blond kneed him in the crutch before pulling back and slamming him harder against the wall stopping him.

Naruto then looked at Itachi his eye flashed red showing he was tapping into Kyuubi chakra. "You both are going to die here." he spoke ripping his hand free of the sword before quickly grabbing Itachi hand and redirecting the man sword at Kisame stabbing him through the head.

His arm fell limp at his side and he slumped dead.

Naruto then head butted Itachi back through the hole in the tunnel made by him and Kisame. And after quickly ripping his sword free of the corps Naruto chased after him.

The Ebisu walked over and looked at Kisame dead body. It quickly turned to water! 'A water clone! So where is the real one' he wondered looking around worriedly.

While Ebisu was pondering that, Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru popping their head out the hole in the tunnel. "That was awesome." spoke Konohamaru his teammates nodding dumbly in agreement.

Naruto landed yards from where Itachi had landed the man was slowly pushing himself up. Like a predator going in for the kill, the blond moved in, his sword ready to deliver the death blow. Just as he reached him though an invisible force knocked him back in a building! It was then two new Akatsuki landed next to Itachi.

One wore a strange mask with a spiral pattern running to his right eye. The other was a man with gray eyes that had circles in circle to the pulp.

"Itachi where's Kisame?" question Pain in a calm cold tone.

Itachi spate out blood before answering, "He's." he couldn't finish as Kisame sword Samehada appeared popped up out of the ground next to them. And a very injured Kisame popped out of the swords mouth. "I'm fine barley!" he answered holding his gut that was dripping with blood. He had swatch place with a clone when Itachi appeared distracting the blond.

"It would seem the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is far more powerful, then we thought?" spoke the Tobi helping Itachi and Kisame.

"It would seem that way." Pain looked over at the hole he launched the blond through.

Naruto pulled himself out of the rubble and growled he stepped out of the building and looked at the men seeing Kisame alive. He growled as he thought he had killed the man. He soon smirked "I have to admit, you guys are proving to be a problem to kill. But that's fine just mean more fun for me!" he spoke in Greek.

Before anymore fighting could continue. Tobi sensing the Konoha ninja forces coming. "It is time for use to get going." he spoke.

"I don't think so." roared Naruto charging the men, he wasn't about to let them get away.

Pain step forward and sent a gravity blast at the blond hard. Sending him flying across the village and back into the Hokage moment. "Alright get us out of here. We can't afford to lose anyone!" he ordered turning back to them. He could see that they needed more help in bringing down the blond.

Tobi nodded and pulled himself and everyone into a portal and disappeared.

Tsunade Jiraiya and an arm of anbu appeared just after the three got away.

"They got away" spoke Tsunade looking around.

"Must them of scared them off." commented Jiraiya.

She looked at him like he was dumb. "I highly doubt we scared them off."

"I wasn't talking about us" he answered, just as Naruto landed near them.

The anbu got ready to fight him; He was cut up blood and bruised. He didn't even notice them or just didn't care, they didn't know. They watch as he spat out a mouth full blood before growling and punch a wood telephone pole snapping it in half. Everyone got very weary seeing that, even in the state he was in, he was still very strong.

"Dame it they got away!" Naruto grumbled. He staggers at this point before finally falling over.

"You overdid it Naruto." spoke Kyuubi.

Naruto smirked a little "Yeah, but it was fun." he thought passing out

"Indeed." she smiled.

Tsunade Jiraiya and everyone else stared down at the blond Spartan with a mixture of awe and fear. "Alright," Tsunadespoke, "Let's get him to the hospital." she ordered.

Many looked at her like she was crazy, "Hokage you think that is wises? He's the Kyuubi, he might attack us." spoke a ninja.

It was then Naruto mother and his and her children ran to his side. The woman looked the blond over and saying his name over trying to get him to awake up.

"First off," She looks away from the woman and to everyone there. "He is not the fox, but he does seem able to control it. Second he's the fourth son and a citizen of this village and we all will remember that understand!" She spoke coldly to them all. "Now hurry up." she ordered again, they quickly did as they were told and picked up the blond and took him to the hospital.

The next day Naruto mother sat in a chair looking out a window, the three young children sleeping soundly in the bed in the room with her. After Naruto had collapsed after his battle, the here people took him away and brought her to this strange building, where they looked her and the children over, before finally bringing them here to this room and left them. They brought food and water to them though none talk to her. She was wondering what was going to happen to them? She didn't think they had any planned to harm them, but she knew that could change very quickly.

She sighed and looked around the room was amazing with all the thing these people had, The short dark haired woman wearing dark brown and gray cloth, tried to show her how everything worked, she got the basic idea of everything.

The sounds of commotion outside her door grabbed her attention. Looking at the door, she tried to listen and watch as the shadows and yelling filled the hallway outside. She wondered what was happening, but there was little she could do to find out as they had guards outside her door keeping anyone from coming in and her form leaving.

Outside Tsunade, Jiraiya with Shuizune, Sakura and Hiruzen and a few anbu were trying, in vain, to keep a very angry and determined wheel chaired bound Kushina back, with her was six children. Two tall teenage redhead and several increasingly shorter brunettes, who were also trying hard to slow the woman down!

"Kushina please listen to reason, this isn't the best time at the moment and please let go of that anbu," spoke Hiruzen trying to get her to stop.

"Hiruzen! You of all people need to get the hell out of my way!" she yelled throwing the poor mask ninja at him.

"Mother!" spoke the male and oldest of the two redheads. "Please calm down if you push yourself too hard." he spoke getting in front of her.

"Jen take you brother and sisters and go home. Now!" she ordered him.

"No! I'm and we're not going anywhere without your mom." spoke the redhead.

The rest of her kids moved in front of her. They didn't want her to get hurt doing something stupid.

"Fine, then move out of my way. I want to see him." she yelled pushing passed. Only to be stopped again by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Listen." the fifth began sternly "You can't see him at the moment, but once you can I will have you brought here." Kushina gave her a death glare, thinking fast knowing if she couldn't calm the redhead down more people were going to get hurt. "He has kids!" she spoke causing the woman to stop with widen eyes.

"Where?!" she questioned turning around.

"With whom we believe to be their mother. We're not sure yet as she doesn't speak our language.' However, if you promise to not to do anything rash you can see them," she offered.

Kushina sat back in her wheelchair her hand gripping her arm rest hard. "Fine." She bitterly agreed.

Inoichi walked out of Naruto room at that moment, getting everyone attention "Were you able to get anything." Tsunade asked the man.

"Yes, but not a lot. I know how to speak their language. However, not much else as the blond and fox wouldn't let me. He also gave me a very long and detailed threat on how or anyone else touched his mother or hers and his children, would die!" He explained the last part very gravely.

"So she is his mother." Tsunade spoke thoughtfully; she noticed Kushina looked down sadly. "Alright." she looked to the other door, where Naruto's mother and children were being kept. "Let's go talk to her and find out how this all happened." She spoke headed for the door.

Kushina looked back to her kid and told them to wait out here. They protested at first, but soon agreed to stay and wait for her.

Naruto's mother watched as the door open and a small group of people came into the room the two she saw before the blond woman and long white haired man and another older man the there was a tall man with blond hair done up in a pony tail then a red headed woman done setting in a chair with wheels on it.

The blond man came up to her first and spoke to her surprise in her language. "Hello I'm Inoichi, you are Naruto mother am I right?"

"I am. Where is my son, is he alright?" she asked him.

"Yes he is fine. He looked over to the sleeping kids are they his children?" he asked.

"The twins are his, the other is mine and his father." she answered

He nodded "My leader wants to ask you a few questions now." he spoke motioning to Tsunade. She gave a nod of her head and looked to the other woman.

For the next few hours they asked her questions about how Naruto came to be in their world, finding out it was the fox that had brought him there; they were a little shocked to find that out not knowing how the fox was able to pull it off or what else it could do. She told them how the Akatsuki and brought her there and how Naruto had fought them. It was all an amazing tale to hear.

Kushina rolled over to the children and looked them over. "Who is their mother?" she spoke looking at the woman.

Inoichi translated what she said before translating back her response. She was the daughter to one office on my husband's friends. They meet during a celebration." she smiled "It's a yearly thing with many of the women in Sparta, where they would all fight trying to get him to take one of them to the celebrations. She fought off fifty other girls to get to be with him." she looked down sadly at this point "When he left, we all thought it was a miracle that she got pregnant by him and she was very happy to have his children."

"She was killed trying to protect them from those men."

Everyone looked down a little sad by this.

"What's going to happen to us?" she questioned looking to Tsunade.

"Nothing will happen to any of you. You'll have to stay here however. It's only until argument for you to stay in another place can be made." she answered.

She nodded and looked back to the children with a smile.

Tsunade soon excused herself from the room before heading into room with a viewing window to the room Naruto was in. Inside were Jiraiya and Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu all waiting for her. "How does the seal look." she spoke, looking at Jiraiya.

The man looked at her "Well it looks fine a little weakened, but that due to over time and him tapping into the fox power, but it fine." He answered looking back at the passed out blond covered almost, head to toe with bandages. "So how is his condition? It must be pretty bad after facing down most of the Akatsuki?"

"Actually he's doing very well given his injuries." She answered sitting down and crossing her legs. "He's healing quickly, thanks to the fox. However, I'm utterly amazed given his vast amount of injuries most life-threatening.' That he was still able to keep fighting like that. Most would have been paralyzed by the pain alone, but the way he fought it didn't even look like he was even fazed at all."

They all nodded.

"What is the plan with him and his family?" asked Homura.

She looked at the three old ninjas "I plan to have them set up with a home within the village and once the blond wakes up I'll try to convince him to join the ninja ranks or at least the village." she answered.

"And if he refuses." asked Koharu.

"Then nothing I won't risk making him an enemy as I doubt we could control him."

"What about using..."

"The blond clearly showed as well as his mom that would not work. She would sacrifice herself and the children than be used as a tool to control him or as a shield!" Hiruzen told them. "It would prove fatal to try!"

"He is right. I won't allow anyone to try it. He's clearly shown that even someone of Itachi strength and skill is little match for him. I don't want to see what havoc he can bring down on a village." she answered firmly showing that it wasn't up for argument.

"What about villagers I doubt they'll do anything rash. However, they may not welcome them with open arms." Hiruzen stated.

"I know and I have spread word to everyone on the consequences of such actions." She answered she wasn't going to let what-happen with the third happen again.

"What about other village they will be sending people to investigate." spoke Koharu.

"I have increased sectary, thankful no one got hurt in the battle and though there a lot of property damages it's nothing that can't be fixed quickly." she answered looking at the blond Spartan. "All we can do now is wait and hope for the best." she finished.

---+---

End


End file.
